Love and Alcohol
by Megan May
Summary: Royal's parents die leaving her older brother to take care of her. They move to Japan and she starts school at Ouran. The first person she meets is Hunny and he can't help but be attracted to her. Rated T
1. A new school brings new friends

Chapter 1- A new school brings new friends.

I was in a white limo on my way to Oraun High. Today was my first day and I was very nervous. My older brother and I had just moved from Ireland to Japan. After living our whole lives in Ireland we both never developed and accent. Our parents had died a few years ago. My brother was now my care- taker. He was attending collage and had a job as a waiter at a local restraunt. Our parents were rich and we live in a huge mansion just a few miles away from the school.

"Miss. Gage?" Bert my driver asked.

"Bert, please call me Royal."

"Yes well Royal we're here."

"Thanks, Bert." I said as I got out of the car.

The school was huge. I smiled and walked to the entrance. My gray eyes were scanning everything I walked by.

When I got inside I realized almost no one was wearing the uniform so I was glad I didn't and wear one. Instead I wore a white tank top and pink skinny jeans. I took the little map of the school out of my pocket, I was given and tried looking for my class.

"Class 3B wear is class 3B?" I murmured quietly to myself.

My finger traced different paths on the map, looking for the class. Was class 3B even on this map? This school is so big.

Kaoru's POV

I was walking down the hall with Hikaru, Mori and Hunny. We were on our way to class although Mori and Hunny would go to a different room.

Over the past two or three years changes were obvious in the host club. Well it wasn't even a club anymore.

We didn't wish to please girls any more. We all had girlfriends now Violet and Aimee for Hikaru and I, Kimmy for Mori, Haruhi for Tamiki and Madison for Kyoya. As for Hunny he didn't have anyone.

He had matured over the years. He was taller by about 1 foot and 8 inches. That made him 5'8 now. He was more muscular too. He still had the same blond hair though.

Royal's POV

I was still gazing at the map and walking threw the huge school. My Brown hair with A single platinum blond streak on the side was waving around me.

I wasn't paying attention when I walked in to someone and fell to the ground.

"Ow." I whimpered. I looked up.

I had walked into a boy with brilliant blond hair who was about four inches taller than me. He looked at me with chocolate brown eyes.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" I said as I reached for the map that had fallen out of my hand.

"Don't worry about it." He said as he got up.

He held out a hand for me. I took it and pulled myself up.

"Thanks."

"Are you new?" He asked.

"Is it that obvious?" I blushed.

"No, I just saw you looking at the map." He smiled.

"Yea, I can't seem to find class 3B." I admitted still blushing.

"That's my class, I could take you there."

"Really? Thanks."

"I'm Mitsukuni but most people call me Hunny." He said holding out his hand.

I took it and shook it.

"Which do you prefer?" I asked.

"I don't care."

I nodded and smiled.

"Im Royal. I hate it when people call me Roy." I said with a wink.

He stared at me dumbfounded. It was like he was in some kind of trance.

"Um, Mitsukuni?" I asked, waving my hand in his face.

He shook his head.

"Sorry."

We began walking to class 3B. I memorized the way there. Once we were there I took a seat next to Hunny.

He turned to me and gestured behind him. "Royal this is Takashi but you can call him, Mori."

"Hi Mori." I smiled politely.

"Royal." He nodded.

I flipped my hair away from my face and Mitskuni's face became the same dumbfounded one as before.

"Mitsukuni?" I asked.

Again he shook his head and apologized. Mori smirked. The teacher came in and began class. I mostly doodled on the back of my notebooks threw out the morning. I caught Mitsukuni staring at me a few times. Soon the lunch bell rang. I gathered my stuff and shoved it in my bag, which I left on the back of my chair.

"Follow us." Mitsukuni urged as we exited the room.

I obeyed.

They guided me to the lunchroom and we got in line to receive our lunches. I followed the two boys to a table full of students. I took my seat next to Mitsukuni and Mori sat across from us next to a girl who he greeted with a kiss.

"Oh who's this?" She gasped.

She had dirty blond hair and dusty blue eyes.

"That's Royal." Mori said.

"Hi, I'm Kimmy. Are you new?" She said and reached across the table to shake my hand.

"Yea, Nice to meet you." I greeted her. She began to introduce me to the rest of the people at the table.

Sitting next to her was a girl with pretty, waist length, brown, hair and crystal blue eyes. Her name was Violet. I was jealous of how beautiful she was. She was next to Kaoru, who was her boyfriend. His twin –across from him- was Hikaru. They had orangey hair and hazily green eyes. Following Hikaru was his girl friend, Aimee. She was Violets twin. Her brilliant shoulder length, blond hair was almost as beautiful as her sisters. Her green eyes were glistening. Than there was Kyoya and Madison. Kyoya had black hair and glasses that shined evilly. Madison was a little more average looking then the rest of them. She had short light brown hair and brown eyes. I noticed how every one was in couples. I sweat-dropped.

Finally there was Hunny and I. I felt out of place.

"So, Royal," I turned my head to see the beautiful one, Violet talking to me. "Where are you from?"

"Oh, um Ireland." I answered.

She smiled. Another surge of jealousy rushed threw me.

"Strange. You don't have an accent."

"Yeah neither my brother or I picked one up." I giggled.

"So how are you affording Oraun?" Her sister, Aimee asked.

"My parents were big on the stock market."

The rest of lunch was carried on with simple conversations.

When we got up to go to class I noticed white bandages wrapped around Violets thigh, below her shorts.

"Don't stare, it really pissed Kaoru off." Aimee told me.

"What happened?" I gasped.

"She was shot three rimes. Thank god the bullets didn't go in her heart." Aimee shuttered.

Kaoru pulled Violet in close to him, like he needed her to keep himself alive.

"Hey Royal?" I looked up from my latest drawing, of a guitar.

"Yes?"

It was Hunny. His blond hair hung in his face as he bent down to me. It was than I realized that school was over and the bell had rung.

"Wanna hang out sometime?" He asked.

I smiled.

"Sure."

He grinned. It took my breath away.

"How Friday, after school?"

"That's fine." I said, looking like an idiot.

He nodded. "Don't have anyone pick you up that day."

I smiled and returned the nod.

He walked out and I gathered my notebooks and bag.

After exiting the school I saw Bert in the limo waiting fro me. I jumped inside. It started raining.

"Ugh. I hate the rain." I muttered to myself.


	2. The wonders of Vodka

Chapter 2- The wonders of Vodka

As the limo pulled up to my mansion I didn't want to get out. Really, I just didn't want the rain to drench me. It was a constant down pour at the moment.

"Miss. Gage?" Bret questioned.

"Mhm. I know." I grumbled.

I flung the door open and ran inside. I slammed the front door shut and skipped to the dining room table. I set my bag down. My clothes weren't too wet. My hair was though. I shook my head and water droplets flew on the table, chairs and floor. The table was a large oval that seated twelve, even though my brother and I were the only ones that used it. I sniffed the air. Sure enough my brother was preparing dinner.

It smelled yummy.

"Hmm." I sighed. I walked to the kitchen, And to the freezer. I took out a large- half-empty-glass bottle.

"Royal." My brother greeted me.

I turned to see my brother. He had shaggy brown hair that almost hung in his eyes grayish- blue eyes.

"Brenden." I smiled. "What's for dinner?" I asked.

"Chicken."

"Ah." So that's what I smelled.

"What did u get out of the freezer?" He asked suspiciously.

"Ice cream." I like.

"Mhm. Sure."

"Yup." I turned around and ran down the hall.

I opened the last door and ran down the ten stairs that led to my room. I flipped on the lights. The walls were red white and gold stripped, and the hard-wood floor was colder than I expected. I turned a switch on the wall that heated it and walked over to my laptop. I set the Vodka bottle on the desk and turned my laptop on. My brother being twenty-one could legally drink and usually had at least one bottle in the house at all times. Though unlike me he knew when to stop.

I took the cap off the bottle and took a sip. My throat had become immune to the burn the alcohol caused on its way down.

"Hmm."

I held the neck of the bottle and signed on the laptop. As soon as it was loaded a link popped up. It was my best friend, Emma.

She was requesting a video chat. I clicked join. My laptop had a built in web cam.

"Hey, Emma." I greeted.

"Royal! How was your first day at that new school?" Emma was about an inch or so shorter than me and had big bouncy brown curly hair down to her shoulders that complimented her green eyes.

"Um okay. I met a bunch of people. If I remember correctly they were , Violet, Aimee, Kaoru, Hikaru, Mori, Madison, Kyoya and Mitsukuni." I said.

I remembered Hunny first but saved him for last.

"Well, sounds like you made a lot of friends already."

"Oh my god. Violet, she was shot three times in the leg! I don't know how the hell it happened but seriously Im freaked!"

"Wow."

I took a sip of Vodka.

"Oh no, Royal! You know you shouldn't drink that stuff!" Emma groaned.

"Oh well."

She shook her head.

After talking to Emma for an hour she had to leave me to go too dance practice. I ran upstairs to eat dinner.

My brother and I were sitting across from each other at the huge table.

"How was school." Brenden asked.

"I met a girl that was shot three times in the leg." I said playing with my food.

"Wow."

"So what did you do all day?" I asked setting down my fork.

"Well I woke up at noon and showered, got ready and watched TV, made cookies and dinner."

"You're such a girl." I muttered. "I'm expecting a cookie."

"Go get one there on the counter"

Sure enough they were wear he said they were. I grabbed a cookie and ran back down stairs.

I flopped down on my king sized bed and grabbed my cell phone. It wasn't long before I got a text message.

**Hey!!!!**

It was from a number I didn't recognize.

_Um hi? This is? _

It was exactly thirty seconds before I got a reply.

**Violet from school !!!**

_Ohhhh. Hi!_

**Whats up?**

_Not much you?btw how'd you get my number_

I eyed my vodka bottle that was emptying by the minute. I picked it up and took another drink and put the cap back on. I rolled off my bed and crammed the bottle under my bed. I would want some more for tomorrow.

**Kyoya gave it to me (he has his connections.)**

I snapped my phone shut, suddenly not wanting to text any more. Soon my eyes became heavy and I fell asleep.

My legs slid threw a pair of ripped skinny jeans and I found a red tank top to wear with them. I was finally ready to leave. After shoving my phone in my pocket I ran up the stairs and to the kitchen. My head hurt. Probably from my drinking last night, I should quit. Oh well. I opened a cabinet in the kitchen and took out a little bottle of pain killers.

"Drinking again, weren't you?" I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard Brenden.

"Wholly shit! Brenden you scared me half to death!"

He was sitting in the dining room watching me.

I opened the bottle and took two tiny orangey red pills out. After grabbing a glass of water I popped the pills in my mouth and swallowed them. I gulped the water to chase them down.

"Answer the question." Brenden murmured.

I sighed, looking down.

"Yes." I whispered.

"I remember the first time I saw you drunk. I thought you were high. You stumbled over your own feet and rambled on and on about how you were going to kill someone if they took your vodka away." He looked down to.

Jeez, he really knew how to make me feel guilty.

"It's under my bed." I said referring to the vodka bottle.

(Oh by the way I need three reviews to update every time.)

"Mhm."

I heard too beeps from a car come from outside.

"See you later."

"Love you sis."

"Love you too, Bren."

I ran outside and jumped into the limo.

"Morning, Miss. Gage." Bert chimed.

"Good morning, Bert." I murmured.

I ran my fingers threw my hair. It desperately need to be cut. When I got home tonight I would.

When we got to the school I saw Violet waiting by the huge fountain outside the school. I walked over to her, smiling. She was wearing jeans and a tee-shirt.

"Oh, Hey Royal. It's getting cold fast, huh?" She greeted me.

"Yes, I wish it wouldn't. Wear is Aimee?" I said looking around.

"Oh, her and Hikaru and skipping today. I'm just waiting for Kaoru to get hear, he's running late."

"I see."

My gaze wandered to her covered leg wear she had been shot.

"Your sister said you were shot." I said, hoping she would explained to me what happened.

Her cheeks turned pink and she scratched the back of her head.

"Oh, yea. Someone broke-in to our house and shot me. Three times, actually."

"Whoa." I mouthed.

"Yeah, it was pretty scary."

Just than a sleek black limo pulled up and Kaoru hopped out. He gazed at Violet while he walked towards her. The limo pulled away and another, similar one pulled up. Mitsukuni got out of that one. I instantly perked up. Mori got out behind him and headed off in the other direction while Mitsukuni followed Kaoru towards us.

Violet closed the distance between her and Kaoru, by running into his arms and smashing her lips to his.

I waited for Hunny to meet me.

"Royal." He nodded.

"Hey, Mitsukuni." I said and smiled.

He took my hand. That surprised me. He looked in to my eyes as if asking if that was okay. I didn't protest. We began walking to class 3B. I noticed servile people staring at us (mostly girls). Some scowled at me.

**For those of you that don't know this is a sequel to my story Sing For Me. **


	3. Canary yellow or Navy blue

Chapter 3- Canary yellow or Navy blue

Threw out the day I caught Mitsukuni staring at me, but brushed it of, like yesterday.

We were all at lunch and holding our separate conversations. Mitsukuni was explaining to my how Mori is his cousin and how he is a fighter.

"So you were forced to fight whenever you saw a family member?" I asked.

"Yes."

"That's kinda horrible."

"I started training when I could walk. My father insisted on it."

That triggered some memories of my own.

"That sounds like me parents. I was trained to fight ever sense I was three. They wanted me to be able to defend myself well." I said smiling at the memory.

"So you live with your parents and brother?" He asked.

My head fell and my smile was whipped away.

"Um, well. No." I shuttered. "My parents died a few years ago. They were in a bus that crashed in to another bus. The only two that died."

"Im so sorry."

"Don't be. It's all in the past."

I looked away and acted like I heard something from the other side of the room when I felt something under my chin pulling me, forcing me to look at Hunny. When I finally did look at him a realized it was his finger. My pulse raced and my cheeks flushed bright pink. Hunny shook his head and dropped his hand.

"Im sorry."

"Umm…" I shuddered

Just than the bell rang and we stood up to go back to class. Mitsukuni walked next to me silently. Once I reached the classroom I took my seat.

When school was over I walked outside to wait for my limo like most of the other kids. I stood with Violet and Hunny. Kaoru had already been picked up.

"I still can't believe you lived in Ireland, I mean I've been there, but to have lived there must have been amazing!" Violet rambled.

"It was." I agreed.

My limo pulled up and I smiled.

"Bye guys." I called as I ran to the limo.

"Good afternoon, Miss. Gage." Bert greeted me.

"Yo Bert." I said in a gansterish tone and giggled. "What up homie G?" I giggled again.

"Well, you seem to be in a good mood." He noted.

Did I. Hmm?

"I guess I am. I don't really know why."

That's when it dawned on me that today was Thursday and tomorrow after school I would be with Hunny.

I smiled.

Once the limo stopped I ran in side and too the bathroom to cut my hair. I snipped and sliced until it was perfect I now had bangs the hung to the side and light wispy layers and I still had the single platinum blond streak on the side.

Not long after I was done I heard Brenden call, "Royal, Dinners ready!"

I skipped to the dining room table where a plate of food waited for me. A plate a pizza to be exact. Yummy.

I took my seat. Brenden studied my hair.

"I like it. Much better than the last style." He complimented.

He ran his hand threw his own hair.

"So how was your day?" He asked.

"Fine." I shrugged and bit in to my pizza. "Yours?"

He shrugged too.

"Oh, I'm gonna be home late." I informed him.

"Why?"

"Im going out with some new friends." I half-way lied.

"Well Im glad you made new friends."

My phone vibrated in my pocket. I took it out and looked at the front. It was a text from Hunny. Violet had given him my number.

"Speak of the devil." I said.

**Hey**

I quickly typed a response.

_Hi. Whats up?_

**Not much you?**

Eating Din Din. Lol

I looked up. Brenden was mimicking me, thumbing an invisible phone, as if he were texting.

"Oh, shut-up! You text too." I muttered setting my phone on the table.

"Not as much as you." He grumbled.

"Mhm, sure."

My phone viderated again.

**Haha Din din?**

Yup I gtg see u tomorrow

Weird.

I looked back up at my brother. He was almost all I had left. The only other members of my family were my single mother, 23 year old cousin Minka and her three year old daughter Clea. They lived in America too. I only get to see the about once a year. I put my head in my hand and rested my elbow on the table.

"Whats with you?" He said, shoving the pizza in to his mouth.

"Your disgusting." I muttered.

He crammed the rest of it in his mouth and smiled.

"Yup!" He tried to say threw to food.

"You're going to choke." I warned.

I truly loved my brother and I was lucky to have him. If I didn't have him when my parents first died I might have been put in foster care.

I got up and walked to the kitchen with my plate and set it in the sink.

When I woke up the next morning I had trouble getting out of bed. It soon dawned on me that today was Friday.

Mitsukuni.

I jumped up and skipped to my closet. I tapped my finger on my chin as I tried to decide what to where. I took out a black and white stripped tank top the fit me loosely and hung down to my thighs. I slipped on a pair of jeans and a little black over shirt to cover my arms. I twirled around in front of my mirror and walked to the bathroom.

I lined my eyes with a black eye-liner and put mascara on my lashes. After straightening my hair I ran to the kitchen and scarfed down two eggs. I ran back to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. There was a knock on the door as I was wiping my mouth.

"Yes?"

"Royal I won't be home until late tonight, kay?" Brenden said.

"Okay I might not be either." I warned.

"Be safe." He called as he walked away from the door.

I yanked the door open and ran in the direction I heard his foot steps.

"No. Wait." I yelled.

I saw him turn around as I bounded in to him.

"Wear are you going?" I asked, hugging him.

"To the store and then back hear than I have some other errands to run." He said.

"Hmm kay." I said as I began walking to the door. "Bye-bye!" I called.

"See you later." He said.

I popped my head back in the door way and called, "Be safe."

We started saying that to each other when our parents died.

I skipped to the limo with Bert waiting.

"Yo!"

"Good morning, Miss. Gage."

"You, don't' have to pick my up tonight after school. Im going to be with one of my friends."

"All-right."

I took my silver Ipod out and put the ear buds in my ears. The song that came on was Crazy Angel by, Kill Hannah. Once we were at the school I jumped out of the limo and ran up to Violet by the fountain, while taking my ear buds out and cramming the Ipod back in my backpack.

"Hi Violet!" I greeted her.

"Good morning Royal. You seem in a good mood today." She noted.

"Hmm." I said tapping my finger on my cheek.

"Could Hunny have anything to do with it?"

"Maybe."

Another limo pulled up to the school and Mori got out.

Without Hunny.

"Huh?" I muttered to myself.

"Don't worry. Just wait." Violet said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

Kimmy ran up to Mori and jumped in his arms. He spun her around. A shiny large object caught my eye. I turned in the direction of the parking lot. It was a black 2010 Chevy, Camaro. I gasped.

"Violet. A Camaro."

"Yes what about it?"

I used to have a Camaro in Ireland but I wasn't allowed to bring it to Japan. I ended up giving it to Minka before, when she lived in Ireland with us. Than she moved to America. Bitch. She should have moved with us too Japan.

This Camaro was different. It was dark navy blue, almost black, with white racing stripes. Mine was different though. Mine was a beautiful Canary yellow.

I just about fainted when Mitsukuni got out of it.

**Yeah? So how is it. Remember I need three reviews to update. **


	4. Chawanmushi

Chapter 4- Chawanmushi

"Mitsukuni?" I gasped, as he walked around his car and locked it.

"He barley drives it to school." Violet commented.

Mitsukuni walked up to me. I was dumbfounded.

"Like it?" Mitsukuni whispered in my ear.

I nodded.

He chuckled.

"I used to have one." I whispered.

"What year?" He asked.

We began walking to the school he took hold of my hand.

"2009, But I got it in 2008. It was one of the first models. Canary yellow too." I murmured. "Now my bitch of a cousin has it." I muttered.

"That's too bad." He said.

"So, do I get to know wear we're going tonight?" I asked.

"Nope." He popped the P.

I pushed out my bottom lip and pouted.

"Sorry it's a secret." He whispered in my ear.

"I guess I can live until the end of school."

"You'll have too."

I stuck my tongue out at him.

Finally the end of the day, it's finally here!

"Tell me! Tell Me! Tell me!" I begged.

"I'm not going to tell you. You'll see when we get there." Mitsukuni said and opened the passenger side door for me.

After he got in the car he started it and revved the engine. No dought it was to impress me.

I smiled.

He took off, weaving threw the cars in the parking lot, getting few middle fingers and a lot of horns honking.

"If you kill me my brother will kill_ you._" I giggled.

I loved speed. I loved going fast, yes you could consider me an adrenalin junkie.

He laughed.

"What makes you thing I would let that happen to you?"

I shrugged.

He weaved threw cars on the high way and parked in a parking lot.

"This is wear your taking me?"

I looked around as I got out of the car. We were in a parking lot with nothing around it. Down the street there were all the shops and restraunts.

"No. We're walking the rest of the way." He said grabbing my hand.

I walked with him down the street towards town. Soon I could see the beautiful colors of the town. Restaurants, shops, bars, venders, and of course a lot of people.

He walked me to a little restraunt.

"My family owns this place." He said holding the door for me. "We bought it about a year ago."

As I walked in a sniffed the air.

"Yum."

"Mitsukuni!" A deep male voice called.

"Hey, Akio!"

We walked over to a counter where a heavy-set, bald man was.

"Ah who's this?" Akio asked.

"This is Royal Gage. Royal this is Akio, he a family friend." He said turning towards me.

"Hi." I said waving.

"Hello, Royal." he said.

I caught him wink at Mitsukuni as he walked around the counter.

We followed him. He lead us to a booth next to the window. We sat down on opposite sides and Akio set two menus down.

"What can I get you to drink?" Akio asked politely.

"Um… orange soda." I smiled.

"Make that two." Mitsukuni said.

Akio left and I opened my menu.

There was so many things I haven't tried, some I didn't ever recognize the name of.

"There's so much. What do you recommend?" I asked Mitsukuni.

As he was about to answer Akio came back and set our drinks down.

"What would you two like to eat?" He asked.

Mitsukuni winked at me.

"Two orders of Chawanmushi."

Yup, defiantly never heard of that, well, considering I lived in Ireland most of my life.

After Akio walked away I asked, "Whats that?"

"You'll see. It's good."

"More secrets?"

He shrugged.

I rolled my eyes as I sipped my drink.

"So, your brother's going to kill me if I kill you?" He smirked.

I smiled.

"He may kill you either way." I told him.

"Why is that?" He leaded closer to me.

"Well, lets just say he doesn't know I'm with you. And Im basically all he's got left."

He nodded.

Soon our food was placed in front of us. I cocked my head to the side and looked at it. It looked good.

After eating we left and began walking around town. And soon we went back to his car and he began to drive to my house. He pulled in to my driveway and I noticed my brothers black BMW was gone.

"That's strange Brendens not home yet. He said he be home late but he's always home before now." It was 10:45.

I'd never liked staying home alone in the dark.

"I wonder where he is?" I mouthed.

I unbuckled my seat belt and opened the car door. Hunny came around to me and took my hand. After walking up to the door I took the key out from under the door- mat and shoved it in the door knob.

I opened the door and switched on the light.

"Maybe he left a note or a message on the phone." Mitsukuni offered.

"Yeah, maybe." I smiled smugly.

I ran over to the phone and pressed the message button.

"1 missed call. Call received at 7:39 P.m. " The answering machine informed me.

"Hey Royal! It's Brenden, just wanted to see if you home yet. Obously you aren't so, um bye, Call me when you get home and remember I wont be home till late. Love you." It was Brenden.

"Hmm. I guess I should call him." I looked towards Hunny. "Um you can go home." I offered.

"Do you want me to stay until your brothers back?" He wondered.

My head popped up.

"Really? You'd do that?"

"Sure."

"Thanks."

I picked up the phone and dialed my brothers cell phone. It rang for what seemed like ten minutes but in reality it was only about thirty seconds.

"Hey, it's Brenden leave a message and I might get back to you." His voicemail grumbled.

"Hey Bren, I'm home. Where you at? You're always home before now. Hmm… kay. Love you." I pushed the end button and put the phone back on the receiver.

I fell back wards over the side of the couch next to Hunny – where he had sat down- and sighed.

I soon realized it was very uncomfortable and heaved myself back up. I Grabbed the TV remote and flopped down next to Hunny. Unthinkingly I rested my head on his shoulder.

I flipped threw the channels and finally settled on some random animie.

"Im bored." I muttered.

"So do something. Be not bored." Hunny suggested.

I got up and walked to the Wii my brother got us for Christmas two years ago.

"Wait no I wanna change first. I'll be back." I said.

I skipped to my room and down the stairs and than to the closet. After throwing on a red tank top and matching cut up sweatpants that were now shorts, I ran back to the living room and put Wii sports in the Wii.

I threw a remote at Hunny.

"Here play if you want."

My eyes slowly fluttered open.

I screamed causing myself to fall of the couch.

"Okay Ow."

I was on the couch snuggled in to Hunny's chest. I must have fallen asleep there last night. I sat up and looked at him.

"H-h-h- Hunny?"

He rolled over.

"Oh shit."

Of course he fell on top of my. I cringed and looked away, waiting for the impact of his body. It never came. I opened one eye. His hands were holding him up above me. He had a sly smirk on his face.

"Didn't expect to see me. Did you?"

I shook me head.

"Your brother still isn't here."

"What?" I squirmed out from under him and to the phone.

Voicemail again.

"Brenden? Where are you!? Call me back!"

Where is he? Why won't he call me back?

"I'll give him Twenty-four hours. Than I call the police." I murmured. I looked to Hunny. "Do you want breakfast?"

He nodded and smiled.

I got up and made eggs for him, as for me I went to the freezer. I took out the Vodka bottle from the other night.

Hunny looked at me wide eyes. I took the cap off and drank more than I planed on. After putting the cap back on I set in on the table and joined Hunny.

"So you drink?" He murmured.

I nodded and my head hung.

"It's not something Im proud of."

Hours went buy and Hunny didn't leave me. It was about one and we had eaten lunch. I hadn't really drank anymore vodka. I was on the floor now not watching the Television that was on and I with my knees to my chest and my arms hugging them there as tightly as possible. The bottle sat in between my feet.

It was ten at night now and I hadn't moved an inch from my spot on the floor.

"I can't take this anymore." I screamed jumping up and running to the phone. I called the police station.

"Hello, this is Royal Gage and I think my brother is missing." I said.

"His name."

"Brenden Jay Gage." I said.

"Oh, Miss, Gage. We've been trying to contact you. Something terrible has happened."


	5. Alone?

Chapter 5- Alone?

"W-w-what happened?" I sturrdered.

"You see, there was a car crash. He was in his BMW and a pick up truck hit the driver side door." The man informed me. "We tried to reach you but, I think that was your number in Ireland before you moved."

I dropped to the floor on my knees. Tears slipped away from my eyes. I quickly wiped them away with the back of my hand.

"Is he alive?" I whispered.

"Yes, but he's very weak and in a lot of pain. We cant guarantee how long he'll make it." He informed me. "I suggest you get to the hospital as fast as you can."

I hung up the phone and threw it across the floor.

"Can I use your car?" I asked jumping up.

Hunny flick the keys at me and followed me out the door. I grabbed a white trench coat on my way out and the first pair of shoes I could find. They were little black ballet slippers.

I jumped in the drivers seat and slammed the keys in to the ignition. I floored it. As I sped around corners the tiers squealed on the grounds. I skidded to a stop once I got to the hospital and ran in the door with Hunny close behind, and to the front desk.

"Where is my brother!" I demanded.

"Name?"

"Brenden Jay Gage."

She gave me directions and I ran as fast as I could to his room.

"Brenden!"

Warm tears were streaming down my face. I realized I was whereing my red tank top and shorts when Brenden looked me up and down.

He looked horrible. He had a bandage wrapped around his forehead and his leg was elevated and twisted the wrong way. And he was covered in dry blood.

I rushed to the side of his bed.

"Hey Royal." He whispered. "Who's this?" He looked at Hunny.

"A friend." Hunny answered for me.

I reached for his blood covered hand. His hand was wet though. Not dry. Where is all this blood coming from. I looked down. The blanket covering him was blood-soaked. I pulled it back slowly. My hand flew up to cover my mouth when I gasped.

His abdomen was completely soaked in bright red blood.

"Brenden…"

"I know. This suck doesn't it." He whispered.

I realized why he was whispering. He couldn't get anything more out.

"Royal you know how much I love you right?" He asked.

My breathing stopped.

"No…no. No! No! No!" I yelled. "You can't leave me. No. No you can't! I won't let you!" I screamed. That's when I realized Hunny was in the door-way, still.

"Royal, look how much blood I'm loosing. I love you. More that anything." He said. "And you." He looked back at Hunny. "Love her and give her what I couldn't."

"No. You won't leave me." I ordered.

"Royal. Im sorry."

I squeezed his hand.

"No. Please." I whispered.

"I love you, be safe."

His breathing became almost unnoticeable. Like he wasn't breathing at all. If he wasn't looking at me I would have thought he was dead.

"No. No you can't!" I yelled.

His eyes shut.

"No." I gasped.

My hand flew to his neck to check his pales. More blood.

It kept slowing little by little until there wasn't a pales anymore.

"No."

I pressed my hand to his chest.

"No."

No heart beat.

"No!" I screamed.

I lied my head on his chest and began to sob.

"You left me!" I chocked out.

"Nurse!" I heard Hunny called.

Hunny began trying to pry me off but I clung to Brenden.

"No! He left me! I needed him!" I Screamed.

Hunny won. He managed to yank me off and fell backwards on to the floor with his arms curled around me. I squirmed and swung my limbs around frantically, desperate to get free.

"Why?! Why'd you leave me?!" I screamed at my brother's lifeless body.

"NURCE!" Hunny yelled.

A lady in white came in and stabbed my arm with a needle. I fell backward in to Hunny's chest, unconscious.

My vision was blurry when I awoke. I blinked rapidly until I could see. I was in my room with Hunny lying next to me.

"What happened?" I asked sitting up.

He didn't answer me.

That's when I dawned on me. Brenden. Brenden. Brenden. He's… dead. No.

I began to sob once again. I fell on to the floor on my hands and knees, shaking violently. I can't breathe why can't I breathe. Hunny jumped in front of me and blew in my face. I sucked in. My brother, mom and dad used to do that to me. You were supposed to do that when a baby cries when they get hurt or something. It makes them breath in. It's just something I never grew out of. Pretty pathetic, I know. I coughed and heaved until my breathing was regular.

I crawled up on my bed and lied on my side. I curled up in to the tiniest ball I could make. My sobs stopped and tears fell from my eyes silently.

"He's gone." I whispered.

Mitsukuni nodded.

"He was all I had left."

He looked down at my bed. "

"I'm alone now."

His head snapped back up and he put his arms around me and pulled me in to his chest.

"No. No your not." He assured me, kissing my hair.

But he was wrong, truly wrong. My parents are gone, and now so is my brother. There all together, and I'm all alone. Just me, be myself.

"You're wrong." I whispered.

"No, I'm not. I'm right. You have Violet, Aimee, Madison, Kimmy, Kyoya, Mori, Hikaru, Kaoru and _Me._"

I closed my eyes and nuzzled into his neck.

"Royal, don't take this offensive, but I think you should take a shower."

"Why." I mumbled.

"Look at your hands."

What.

I leaned away from him and put my hands in front of my face.

I screamed.

Blood.

Hunny grabbed my quickly and pulled me into his chest again. More tears came. Blood. Brendens Blood. Hunny got up and walked to the bathroom door and set me on my feet.

"Shower." He said and shut the door.

I did.

When I came out of the bathroom Hunny was gone.

"See. Alone." I mumbled.

I flopped on to my bed and stared at the ceiling.

I heard the squeak of my bedroom door open and steps down the stairs. I looked to see Mitsukuni. He was carrying a bowel.

"Eat." He commanded.

It was leek soup. I obeyed him and ate all of it. I didn't feel like fighting. I just wanted to be quiet. My phone rang.

I didn't answer it. Hunny did.

"Hello." Someone on the other line began talking. "Yes. Here she is."

He held the phone up to me. I shook my head and turned away. He trusted the phone in my face. I yanked it out of his hand.

"Yes?" I muttered.

"Royal!" A frantic voice asked.

"M-Minka?" I stammered.

Could it really be her?

"Yes baby it's me. I got a call with the horrible news today. We'll be in Japan in a few days."

"Why."

"Well you do need some sort of guardian for the next two or three years."

"Oh."

"Well I need to go. See you soon."

She hung up.

"What a bitch, even at a time like this, she's so cheerful." I said with a scowl.

I fell back on my bed again. Hunny climbed up next to me.

"You know, you'll be okay right?" He asked, putting one finger under my chin and pulling my face up to look at him.

"No I won't. Every one in my family except Clea and Minka are gone."

I got up away from him and went upstairs to the kitchen. I went to the freezer and retrieved the Vodka bottle. I chugged the rest of it. Next I took out a beer. I chugged that too. I took out another and drank that. Hunny grabbed me and pulled me away.

"No." he said, sitting me on the floor. He pointed a finger in my face. As a reflex I bit his finger.

"Ouch." He smirked.

I let my teeth loosen and I closed my mouth. To distract him and got up and backed away. Leaving his finger, I went back to the fridge and took one more beer.

When I awoke in my bed I was alone. Hunny wasn't there like before. Although there was a note in his place.

It said,

_Royal,_

_Odds are you have a hangover. You were drunk last night. You really shouldn't drink like that. Just to get drunk. I'll be back soon. Violet will be here soon. _

_Be careful. _

Be careful. He's damn lucky he didn't say, Be safe.

"Royal?" A voice called.

"Violet?" I asked.

Someone skipped down the stairs and to me.

"Hey?" She said.

"Hi." I said reaching for her like a small child.

She sat on the bed and hugged me.

"How are you?"

I shrugged.

I was like a parasite I needed some one to latch on to, to be with. I fear being alone now.

Eventually we got up and went to the living room. We sat on the couch and watched TV. Well Violet did, I mostly stared out the window. She didn't talk much to me, and that was okay. I didn't want to.

I saw a limo pull up in my driveway. It drove out of view and stopped.

There was a light tap on the door. Violet got up and opened it.

"Gah!" She hissed. "Hunny's late."

She opened the door and Kaoru stepped in. Or at least I thought it was him considering he kissed Violet on the head a soon as he walked in. I couldn't tell him apart from Hikaru.

"Hey, Royal." He said looking at me.

I nodded in his direction and went back to looking out the window.

"Hunny will be here soon that we can leave." Violet informed him. "Or…" I heard foot steps and Violet bent down in front of me, to look me in the eyes. "Would you like for me t stay with you?" She asked and set her hand on mine.

I shook my head and forced the best smile I could. Behind Violets head I saw Hunny's Camaro pull up. I perked up the slightest bit. I got up and went to the door and waited.

Hunny opened it with out knocking. I let my body fall in to his, so I could rest on his chest, I left my arms at my sides and he put his arms around me. I noticed he was holding plastic grocery bags.

I looked up at him and raised one eye-brow.

"You were running out of food." He explained.

"Oh shoot!" Violet exclaimed and hit her head. "I'm so sorry, I forgot to feed you. I should of asked if you were hungry."

I didn't wan to talk. Instead I held up my hand and shook my head.


	6. Breakdown

Chapter 6- Breakdown

I stood next to Hunny as he fried beacon (that I probably won't eat) in a pan. He was smiling, trying to make me happy, but I wasn't.

After I ate a piece of bacon, I got a phone call from Minka, she said the funeral for Brenden was tomorrow and than they would be moving in. I didn't like that, I didn't want them in my home. Thought she would pay the bills. And Clea.

Ugh, Clea.

She was so very excited to see me, but I could care less about her.

I didn't want Hunny to leave too. Him being here with me made me feel less alone. He was my antidepressant.

That night I didn't sleep. I sat with my arms around my legs on my bed as I flipped threw the television stations. Hunny was in the living room sleeping on the couch. Though I think I did fall asleep at one point. I blinked and when I opened my eyes and I was lying down, staring at my alarm clock.

"Oh shit." I muttered, heaving myself up.

The clock read, 10:15. The funeral was at eleven.

I quickly took a shower and dawned an elegant black ruffled dress with a little black jacket over it. My hair was still damp when I slipped on my black ballet flats. When ran upstairs I noticed Hunny was ready too. He had black dress pants and a black dress shirt and white tie.

I skipped breakfast. Hunny drove us to the cemetery. I didn't get out when Mitsukuni did. He came around and opened my door. When I still didn't get out he unbuckled my seatbelt and lifted me from the car. I didn't protest. He carried my to where my brothers friends and Minka and Clea were.

Minka was crying along with a few other girls. Bert was there too. Clea was smiling at the sight of me. Hunny set me on my feet and wound his arm around my waist.

Minka leaned over to give me a hug but I backed away. Clea clung to my leg.

"Royal! Royal! Royal! Im so happy to see you, I wish Brenden did die I would have like to have seen him." She sang happily.

A single tear fell from my eye. I leaned into Hunny. His grip around me tightened.

Soon the priest began talking, but I didn't listen. I spaced out for about an hour. When I came back everyone except, Minka, Clea, Bert and Hunny had left. It began to rain.

"I'll see you when you get home, were going to unpack. Try not to be too long have a surprise for you." Minka told me.

I nodded.

Bert held an umbrella over me and Hunny as the girls ran off.

"No, Bert, you should go home. Please." I said wanting him to leave.

"As you wish, Miss. Gage." He bowed his head and left.

I broke away from Hunny and walked to the front of the grave where my brother was inside a coffin lowered inside.

"You. Left. Me." I whispered.

Hunny remained where he was.

"Why'd you leave?" My voice rose slightly.

"You were all I had left!" I yelled, falling to my knees than sitting on the ground completely. It started to down pour.

Hunny stepped forward. I held up my hand.

"No." I grumbled.

I shoved my face in to my hands and started sobbing.

"You…because…of you…Now I'm alone!"

I sat there and sobbed to many tears to count. I just sat there and thought about my brother. When we were kids, our birthday parties, sneaking out of the house when our parents were alive, fighting, him teaching me how to dance when I was ten, Me teaching him how to text, him teaching me to drive and when our parents died we were there for each other. Now who's here for me?

Hunny picked me up from the ground and I didn't struggle. He walked too the car and set me inside than got in himself.

He didn't talk to me the ride home. He only occasionally glanced at me, to see if I was crying. The tears stopped as soon as we were away from the cemetery. I sunk down in my seat, to the point where I could barley see out the windshield.

"Sorry." I murmured.

He looked down at me.

"The way I acted was…unnecessary." I added.

"Don't apologize. If my brother died I'd be pretty pissed too and he hated me up until two years ago." He said turning his attention back to the road.

I raised one eye-brow.

"Why'd he hate you?"

"Has Violet or Aimee told you the story of the Host Club?" He asked.

I nodded.

"And how I acted younger than my actual age."

I nodded again. Violet told me everything about the Host Club and all the members when she was staying with me while Hunny went grocery shopping.

"Well he didn't like that. He thought I was an alien because I ate massive amounts of cake and consulted with a doll."

"That's stupid. Cakes good, and I still have a doll my mom gave me when I was born, it's pretty beat up, but I still have it." I muttered.

This was the most I've talked in a while. It almost felt… good.

I heard him whistle in amazement when we pulled in to my driveway. I heaved myself up to see.

I gasped. As soon as Mitsukuni stopped I jumped out of the car and ran to my shiny yellow Camaro. I smiled. I actually smiled. While Hunny was like a Band-aide to Brenden dieing my Camaro was like a tiny pain killer. It didn't relieve all the pain, only a minor part.

"I thought you'd be happy to see her." Minka said walking out of the front door.

"Yes, I am."

She nodded to a bright red Mustang.

"I finally got enough money for a car." She smiled. "I got a job threw the internet, don't even have to leave the house to work now. It pays good too."

I always hated red vehicles, but I wouldn't tell her that.

"So what rooms did you take?" I asked.

I noticed the rain had let up.

I would personally kill her if she took Brendens.

We took the two rooms all the way at the end of the hallway in the guest wing. There was a hallway on one side of the house where Brenden and my rooms were and on the other side there was another hallway, with four extra bed rooms. The master bed room, that was once my mom and dad's was on the second floor.

On the second floor there was only one other room. It was my comfort room. I did things like yoga and drank alcohol and things I found relaxing, the room was enormous.

I nodded. She was damn lucky that she choose the rooms she did.

"And we will be moving out as soon as you turn eighteen. I can guess your not pleasantly surprised to see us." She said, winking.

"Not under the circumstances, at least." I lied, I really hated seeing her in my home.

I opened the drivers side door to my Camaro and checked to see if the keys were in.

They were.

"You." I said looking at Mitsukuni.

"Yes Royal?"

"Get in." I ordered.

He obeyed and got in the passenger side.

Clea bounded out the front door and screamed, "Take me!"

I always had one response when I didn't want her to do something.

"No, you'll die."

I got in the Camaro.

"Oh shit!" I jumped out.

I was in my soaking wet clothes. Hunny wasn't. While I was having a breakdown in the graveyard he was standing under an umbrella.

"I'll be right back." I said going inside to change.

I decided on a black tee-shirt and skinny jeans. I put on a white cover up similar to the black one I was whereing earlier and ran outside.

"Oh, Royal please take me!" Clea squealed.

"No."

I hopped in the car and started the car. She roared to life. I smiled. After revving the engine I put it in drive. I drove threw my backyard and to the little dirt road my family owned. It lead to a enormous field.

"Where are we going?" Mitsukuni asked.

"You'll see."

I floored it and glanced at the trees around us. We were in the forest, I wonder how this random road got here. When we bought the house the road was just there and we bought the property it was owned on.

"Dear!" Hunny yelled.

"Huh?" I looked over at him.

"Dear!"

I looked up.

"OH!"

I slammed on the breaks.

The deer didn't move. I beeped the horn and it bounded away.

"Okay than."

I floored it again.

I missed driving my Camaro.

Once we got to the field I stopped the car and got out. Hunny followed my actions. I sat on the hood of my car and threw me shoes on the ground. Hunny leaned on the hood instead of sitting on it.

I looked forward. The view was absolutely amazing.

"You'll never be alone." Hunny whispered.

"Huh?"

"I won't let you be."

He turned in to my and leaned close to me. Our faces were about an inch away. I stopped breathing. I closed the distance between our lips.


	7. Relapse

Chapter 7- Relapse

I was in shock. Hunny had kissed me. His lips were still pressed against mine. My brain registered the situation and I kissed him back. I intertwined my fingers with his hair and Leaded in to him more.

I suppressed a moan creeping up my thought as his lips moved down my jaw and to my neck.

Hunny slammed in to me and I lied back on the hood of the car. His lips locked with mine again. I jumped when my phone vibrated in my pocket.

Hunny pulled away from me and pulled my phone out of my pocket. He handed it to me.

"Hello?" I sighed.

"Oh! Hi Royal! Could you come home dinner will be ready soon." It was Minka.

"Mhm." I moaned.

"Oh and your little boy friend should stay for dinner." Minka said in a cheerful voice.

"Okay, I'll be home soon." I told her and hung up. "All right, lets go." Hunny heaved him self up and held a hand out for me. I took it and he pulled me up. We got in the car and I drove down the dirt road back to my home.

Clea met us at the door.

"Royal! Royal! Royal!" She sang. "Come on, mommy made sushi."

I couldn't help but lick my lips.

Our plates were waiting for us at the table. I sat at my usual seat and Hunny sat next to me.

After eating Hunny left and I retreated to my room. I changed in to a blue tank-top and purple leggings.

I decided to get on my laptop. Odd are Emma would be on and we haven't had a video chat in a while. After sighing on and turning on my web cam, Emma requested a video chat.

"Hey Emma." I said, as soon as her face popped up on the screen. Something was different about her. Her hair. She now had blond highlights. Her Curly hair no longer complimented her eyes but, her hair was still bouncy and beautiful.

I gasped.

"You like it?" She smirked.

"Yeah!" I said with enthusiasm.

Wait. What. With enthusiasm? Shouldn't I still be sulking, or mourning my brothers death? What the hell?

I actually feel good.

I decided not to tell Emma about it yet. I'm doing well and I don't want to ruin it by talking about it.

"You changed your hair too." She said pointing at me.

I tugged on the end of a strand.

"It looks nice."

"Thanks."

My phone rang. I looked around my room following the sound of one of my favorite songs, I don't love you, By My Chemical Romance. I lifted my laptop and set it on my bed so I could answer my phone. The laptop sat in front of my as I sat Indian-style at the head of my bed. I flipped open my phone and saw a text message from Hunny. I smiled.

"Who's that?" Emma asked slyly.

"Mitsukuni." I said, pressing view later.

I figured I would take to him later when I was done talking to Emma.

"So how are things at East middle?" I asked wondering about our old school.

"Our formal dance is tomorrow actually." Emma said.

"Oh. Who are you going with? Anyone I know?"

"Yeah actually. Remember Derik Mixcain?" She said shyly.

I did remember him, he was a jock-like football obsessed boy. A classic country boy. His father owned a farm and his mother had died like mine. She was murdered, when he was a baby. He had blond hair and blue eyes.

"You're going with him?"

She nodded.

"What about you and that Hunny kid?" She said using his nickname.

I smiled remembering today's events.

"I really like him and, and-" I decided to break down and tell her about Brenden. "Well, Brenden died and-" I was cut off by her gasp.

"Oh my god. Royal, I'm so sorry. What happened?" She said. I could see her eyes getting watery.

"He was in a car accident and loss too much blood." I informed her. I felt a sharp ping in my chest. "But anyway, Mitsukuni helps me. He's helping me stay out of a depression."

We talked for about an hour before her mother got home and she had to go help put groceries away.

I was fine for the first hour. I kept myself occupied. After taking a shower I slipped in to a pink and white striped robe and wrapped my hair in a towel to dry. I found a bottle of purple nail polish in my bathroom and sat on the floor to paint my finger nails and toe nails.

After my nails had dried I went shopping on the Internet. I bought a white tank top that fanned out like a dress down to my thighs, with black angel wings on the back, A pair of black leggings to go with it and a pair of black boots. It would be here in two days. After that I changed in to a long red night shirt and brushed threw my hair.

That's when I started to feel the seal of the band-aid Hunny had made over my heart slowly start to peal off. I got bored and it was only nine o'clock. I decided to read. After sliding under the blankets I grabbed the book I was in the middle of reading. There was a book report due soon so I could start that. After about an hour of reading I was finished with the book. I threw the book in the corner and shut off the lights. My legs curled into my chest and once again I was alone.

Tears started running from my eyes. If Brenden was still alive this wouldn't be happening. I would be sleeping right now. Today I would have played Wii with him and ate dinner together and than we probably would have watched a Steven King movie together. My favorite.

But no he's dead, so now Im forced to live with Minka and Clea. And no matter what anyone says, I Am Alone.

My body shook with sobs.

That night I cried myself to sleep.

In the morning, when I woke up I didn't get out of bed. I just stayed there and nothing would get me out.

Minka banged on my door a few times but luckily last night I had locked it. My cell phone rang a few times and I ignored it.

At noon there was a tap on the only window in my room. It was almost touching the ceiling because most of my room was underground. Someone was trying to pry it open. They succeeded, whoever it was. I rolled towards the window. A pair of feet slid in threw the opening and than a body slid in with ease and landed on the ground on both feet.

It was Mitsukuni.

"What are you doing?" He said.

I rolled over, away from him.

"Royal. Get. Up." He said sternly.

"No." I mumbled in to my pillow.

"Royal, its noon. Get up. Now." He ordered.

"No."

"I said now."

"Thank you captain obvious." I muttered.

"This is about Brenden. Isn't it?"

I hunched my shoulders in, curling in to a ball.

"Royal you can blame this on yourself."

"I never said I did."

"Well you need to snap out of it, he'd want you to be happy and not mourn over him so much."

Hunny picked me up and walked upstairs. Minka and Clea were gone.

Hunny sat me on top of the kitchen counter, like a little kid. He rested his hands on my knees and pressed his forehead to mind.

"Why can't you just be happy?" He sighed, closing his eyes.

"I don't know." I murmured.

He pressed his lips to mine and pulled back to look in my eyes. When I didn't respond he kissed me again.

This time when he pulled away I murmured, "I'm sorry."

He stayed with me and I got ready. We got in my Camaro and I drove over the speed limit. We went to the park to walk around. He held my hand and we talked about random little things. Nothing really mattered once Mitsukuni snapped me out of my trance, it was only me and him.

.


	8. Piano

Chapter 8- Piano

Im perfectly fine now, that is until I'm alone. By myself. When Hunnys gone and Clea and Minka leave the house for something, that's when I go trip back into the depression.

I'm my best with Mitsukuni. He lets me know that someone really is there that loves me and will make sure I'm happy. He refuses to let me give in to my hidden depression.

We're leaving school now, we're walking to my limo. Bert's waiting for us. I try to be alone as little as possibly and Hunny is usually with me. Even at night he usually slips in threw my window. Minka and Clea don't wake up until after I leave for school so he gets a ride to school with me too.

I know it seems weird but he wants to do everything he can for me to be happy.

"Are you going to sign up for the benefit concert?" Hunny asked me.

I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder.

"I don't know."

We were having a benefit concert for the Haiti earthquake. We're selling tickets and the money we get will be donated to Hope for Haiti that the students will sing in the concert. And people will donate extra money. Our teacher and class rep say more people will donate more money if they like what they hear. Oh and we can only sing songs from American musicals. Its part of our social studies grade.

"Violets already signed up." Hunny said.

"Figures, I mean at lunch teachers were asking her to sing several songs. She's got one hell of a voice. " I said.

He nodded as he slid his arm around me and rested his head on mine.

"I think I might, you know sign up." I murmured.

"Good. It'll be good for you." He sighed and nuzzled in to my hair.

"Oh shut up." I muttered, rolling my eyes.

I felt my phone vibrate and I took it out of my pocket to look at the front. It was Violet calling.

"Hey Violet. Whats up?" I answered, confused as to why she was calling me and not texting.

"Do you have a piano?" She asked urgently.

I had one on the third floor in my home. When Clea and Minka moved in I was afraid she would break something, so Minka says she isn't aloud up there unless I say otherwise. Surprisingly, Clea obeys to that one particular rule.

"Yeah, why?"

"Mine needs to be fixed. Kaoru and I kinda broke one of the pegs it stands on. Can we use it to practice?" She asked shyly.

"Yeah, sure. Just come over around five." I said and I could instantly tell she was relived.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She cheered.

"Of course." I sighed.

"Kay, I gotta go, we'll be there at five." She quickly said and hung up.

When we got home Minka and Clea were gone. That pleased me. I dropped my bag at my door along with Hunny's and we made our way up stairs. Once we were on the third floor, I took a deep breath and inhaled the sweet sent of the room.

I looked around the big open space. It was like a yoga room almost. The heated, hard wood floors and the cream colored walls had a calming effect. In the far left side of the room there was a grand piano and a big stereo system on the right side. The room was pretty empty.

I looked at the time on my phone. It was 4:50. I heard a knock on the door.

"She's early." I said looking at Hunny. "Come in!" I called down stairs and ran down to meet them.

When we got to the bottom they were in the kitchen waiting. Violet was holding a folder to her chest and Kauro held her close to him with one hand and an Ipod docking station in the other.

"Look!" She said pulling her skirt up the reveal her thigh.

The bandages from her bullet wounds had healed enough for the bandages to be removed. Now there were three little pink scars on her outer thigh.

"Cool." I said and lead them upstairs.

Violet walked over to the piano and took out a sheet of paper from her folder. Kauro sat down at the piano and Violet set the paper in front of him.

"Wanna watch?" She asked.

I nodded. The two of them exchanged a nod and Kauro began playing. I recognized the song instantly. It was, anything you can do (I can do better) but they put their own twist on it.

( this is the link to the song- .com/watch?v=tfHBPusZg6E&feature=related oh and if you tube gets cut of from fan fiction just put it in the beginning.)

Violets voice glided threw all the notes as if it were destined to do so. Kauro's voice was a perfect tenor. Violet hit the high note perfectly and my mouth dropped in awe as she held the one extremely long note with ease.

Mitsukuni and I sat on the floor as we listened. I snuggled in close to him and he hugged me tightly to his chest.

The next song they sang was from The Lion King on Broadway. It was called Shadow land.

( you can look it up on you tube.)

Violet plugged her Ipod into the docking station and choose a song. Kauro played the piano softly as a back up. Some of it was in African and even with the challenge of it being another language, Violet voice glided threw the mostly high notes. I noticed the Ipod had a choir singing back up.

"Shadowland, The leaves have fallen, This shadowed land, This was our home." She sang.

The end was almost over powering. It made my shiver.

"And where the journey may lead youGiza buyabo, giza buyabo  
Let this prayer be your guideI will return, I will return  
Beso bo, Though it may take you so far awayGiza buyabo, I will return  
Always remember your prideGiza buyabo, oh giza buyabo  
Beso bo, my people, beso bo."

By the time they had finished, she had sung four songs. The other two were, I can hear the bells, from Hairspray and By the sea, from Sweeny Todd.

We were now sitting at the kitchen tabel talking.

"Are you going to sighn for the concert." Violet asked.

"I want to but I wouldn't be able to think of a song to sing." I answered.

Violet to a sheet of paper from her folder and set it on the table. She pushed it towards me.

"You know if you don't sing, you'll have to writ an essay." She reminded me.

I picked up the paper and looked at the front.

It was sheet music. The song was, Part of your World, from The Little Mermaid.

"Thanks. I'd probably fail the essay."

"Don't mention it. I was gonna sing it but I decided against it."

She was holding hands with Kaoru and I was sitting on Hunny's lap.

"Wears Aimee?" Hunny asked.

"Oh probably at home making out with Hikaru no dought." Violet sighed.

After Violet and Kauro left, Minka and Clea came home. Minka began making dinner and Mitsukuni and I were playing Wii with Clea. We let her win.

Minka called us to the table and we ate Steak and French fries.

Hunny and I were outside sitting on his car.

"I can't come over tonight." He announced, pulling me into his lap.

My heart sank.

"Why?" I asked sounding like a small child.

"My dad's getting suspicious. It'll only be one night, I promise." I nodded against his chest.

Well this sucks.

"I gotta go." He whispered.

I wound my arms around his neck and refused to let go.

"You know your only making it harder to leave." He said getting up.

My arms were still at his neck. My body hung above the ground.

He tried to pry my hands off of him.

"Noooo." I groaned.

"Yesssss." He mimicked my voice.

He got my arms off of him and kissed my lips. I ran back into the house. After grabbing the sheet music from my room I went up stairs to practice.

Just keep yourself occupied Royal. Keep doing whatever until bed.

I sat down at the piano and rested my hands on the keys. I began playing and sung threw the song a few times.

"Look at this stuff  
Isn't it neat?  
Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?  
Wouldn't you think I'm the girl  
The girl who has everything?  
Look at this trove  
Treasures untold  
How many wonders can one cavern hold?  
Looking around here you think  
Sure, she's got everything  
I've got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty  
I've got who zits and whatzits galore  
You want thingamabobs?  
I've got twenty!  
But who cares?  
No big deal  
I want more

I wanna be where the people are  
I wanna see, wanna see them dancin'  
Walking around on those - what do you call 'em?  
Oh - feet!

Flippin' your fins, you don't get too far  
Legs are required for jumping, dancing  
Strolling along down a - what's that word again?  
Street

Up where they walk, up where they run  
Up where they stay all day in the sun  
Wanderin' free - wish I could be  
Part of that world

What would I give if I could live out of these waters?  
What would I pay to spend a day warm on the sand?  
Bet'cha on land they understand  
That they don't reprimand their daughters  
Proper women sick of swimmin'  
Ready to stand

And ready to know what the people know  
Ask 'em my questions and get some answers  
What's a fire and why does it - what's the word?  
Burn?

When's it my turn?  
Wouldn't I love, love to explore that world up above?  
Out of the sea  
Wish I could be  
Part of that world"

**So I own nothing, not the anime or the music. But I do however own, the girls in this story. So how is it so far? Review please. **


	9. Sorry

Chapter 9- Sorry

I sat on the middle on my bed, with the lights off, hugging my knees tightly to my chest, rocking back and forth.

This is bad. This is very bad.

I look a deep breath and blew it out, shaking. 

Calm down Royal. Just wait until morning. You can see Mitsukuni than.

I let myself roll back and unfolded my legs. I slammed my limbs down on the mattress.

My hand searched for a pillow. I grabbed the pillow and pressed it to my face. My mouth opened and I let a scream out. After my throat began to hurt, I shut my mouth and threw my pillow across the room.

I rolled over to my bedside table and opened the drawer. My hand seeked a box of pills. Pills that would knock me out until morning. When I removed my hand the box was it my palm. I popped one in my mouth and washed it down with a full glass of water.

My eyes opened when the sunny morning light shined threw my little basement window. I jumped out of bed and to my closet. I put on whatever I saw first. Which was a pair of white skinny jeans and a black gray baby-doll top. I ran upstairs, to my bathroom. After brushing my hair and teeth, I skipped out to the kitchen.

Hunny. I'd see Hunny soon.

Minka had set a bowel of cereal out and a bottle of milk for me. I poured the milk in the bowel and ate it as fast as I could. After slamming the dishes in the sink, I grabbed my car keys and sprinted to my car. Every other day I drove my car instead of Bret driving me in my limo.

The car started and I floored it to the school. Several people honked horns at me, swore out the window and even flipped me of.

How nice.

My car screeched to a halt in the best parking space in the school parking lot. I looked around. I was alone. My phone vibrated.

It was Hunny.

Don't rush you'll get to school soon enough

I didn't respond, instead I checked the time on my phone. It was only, 7:30. School didn't start until, 8:15.

"Oh great." I muttered.

My eyes scanned the school.

No one.

"Ugh!"

I drummed my fingers on the car door. Time didn't pass as fast as I would've liked it to.

After a minute or two, I sprang from the car with the bag and walked to the fountain. Abruptly, I spun and sat on the edge.

I reached in my bag and took out magazine and flipped threw it. Nothing inside interested me. Frustrated, I threw it back in my bag and took my Ipod out.

I let the song I left off with continue playing. I hummed along to the song, Nine in the Afternoon, by, Panic at the Disco.

"Because, it's nine in the afternoon and your eyes are the size of the moon." My voice rang.

I got up and started pacing. One foot in front of the other. I spun around and walked the other way.

My phone vibrated in my pocket. When I opened it I learned it was Hunny again.

**On my way to the school meet me by the fountain.**

I'm already there. Ugh, Im so bored.

I made the mistake of letting my mind wonder. Almost on cue Brenden popped into my mind. My mouth hung open and I, slowly lowered to the ground. One hand rested on the ground and the other on my heart, as I crouched on the cobblestone pavement. I made my legs move out from under me and sat down completely. I moved backwards so my back rested on the fountain wall.

Brenden. Brenden, he left me. He left me along with mom and dad. Thanks so much Brenden, you said you'd always be there for me. You liar.

Tears welled up in my eyes. My pride kept them from overflowing.

My mouth was clamped shut and I held my breath.

A car pulled in the school parking lot. I ignored it.

"Royal!" I heard Mitsukuni yell.

The next thing I heard were pounding feet of the ground.

"Royal, snap out of it!" Mitsukuni was in front of me now, gripping my shoulders.

He gently shook them.

"Royal. Everything happens for a reason and he left. He was ment to be with your parents and you were ment to stay here."

He shook me again. It didn't phase me. He took my face in his hands and forced me to look at him.

"You. Are. Not. Alone." He said, solemnly.

I blinked a few times and focused on his face.

Pure agony was smothered across his face.

I gasped.

"Sorry. Sorry. Sorry!" I panicked.

He smiled slightly. I pressed my lips to his.

"Sorry. Sorry." I whimpered, when I pulled away.

"Its okay. You just gotta stop thinking about that." He whispered. A limo stopped and servile students got out. Hunny helped me up and we sat on the fountain.

Limos kept filing in. Soon the school was booming with life. Eventually we had to go to class.

At lunch I watched numerous students sign up for the benefit concert. The paper on the wall next to the table full of food for students, quickly filled up.

"Aimee, aren't you going to sign up?" I asked.

Her sister could sing. Could she?

"Nope. Violet got the pretty voice and musical brain." She giggled a little. "Im going to write a paper about Broadway Musicals." She smiled. "I don't need the embarrassment of singing in front of the whole town."

I gulped.

"The _whole_ town is going to be there?" I stammered.

"Mhm. Are you signing up?" Aimee asked with a smile.

"I _was_ going to."

"She _is_ going to." Hunny corrected, putting an arm around me. "Now go and sign up, before I do it for you."

I slithered out from his grasp and got up from the table. My feet moved questionably towards the sheet of paper.

"Royal." Hunny called.

My feet pivoted and I turned. He tossed something in my direction. My hands fumbled to catch it. It was a pen. This ment I wouldn't be able to erase my name.

I rolled my eyes and walked the stupid sign up paper. The pen scrawled my name across the paper and I walked back to Hunny, at the table.

"Happy?" My voice rang, sarcastically.

"Very."

I rolled my eyes. Hunny put his arm back around me.

When I got home, Clea met me outside. Hunny had to go home and train with his dad. By train, I mean fighting, of course.

"Royal! Royal! Take me for a ride in your pretty car!" She demanded.

"No." I replied.

"Why?" She whimpered.

"You didn't ask."

I really didn't hate Clea, but she was not my favorite family member, although she is one of my _only_ family members.

NO! Royal stop right there!

"Tell your mom were going for a ride." I surrendered with a sigh.

"YAY!" She screamed.

She scampered in to the house and came out with her mom seconds later.

"Where are you guys going?" She asked.

I shrugged. "Around?"

Minka out Clea's car seat in the front passenger side of the car.

"Okay, be back before six." Minka said as she strapped Clea in the car seat.

I hopped in side and started the car.

After driving out of the driveway Clea began with numerous questions.

"Why do we park in a driveway and drive on a parkway?"

"I don't know?"

"Why are your eyes different than mine?"

"How should I know?"

"Are you going to marry Hunny?"

"I don't know." I hope so.

"What did you do today?"

"I went to school."

I kept my patients in tact. I had no desire to yell or get pissed at Clea today.

"Have you kissed Hunny?"

"Mhm."

"Ohhhh." She giggled as most children would.

"You know you'll have a boy friend someday too."

She giggled.

"You should just hope he's as nice as Hunny." I murmured.

"I like Hunny. I hope you stay together forever so I can you both. I love you guys."

I smiled.

"I love you too, Clea."


	10. The Mall

**Yeah so, Im sorry to say that, Love and Alcohol is almost over. I need reviews if you want to see the ending, also, Im kind of stuck. Any suggestions. **

Chapter 10- The mall

Time was ticking by all too fast for my liking.

The benefit concert was approaching quickly. It was about a week away. I knew the song in side and out, I just needed to get the guts to sing in front of a crowd.

Clea and I spent time together nightly. After I got home from being with Hunny and he left my home, Clea and I would do something together. I found her less and less annoying and now sometimes looked forward to our time together.

Most of the time we would go for a ride in my Camaro or play Wii.

Minka was obviously happy we were getting along better. She always had dinner ready and rarely invaded my space. If she did I was sure to let her know. I was too fond of her yet.

And that brings me to Mitsukuni. Hunny and I were becoming closer, if that was possible. We were like a single entity, like Violet and Kauro. I was with him mostly. After school we would usually go to the diner. Sometimes he would come over to my home.

I sat on Hunny's lap in Music room 3. We were the only two in there. The others had gone home. The sun was setting and I knew Clea would be anxious to see me soon.

I would my arms around Hunny's neck and nuzzled in to the collar of his shirt. I breathed in deep, inhaling his sweet scent.

"Come on we gotta go." Hunny said trying to loosen my grip.

"No just a little longer." I protested.

"Clea will be expecting you soon."

"Your more fun." I pressed my lips to his, enabling him from another protest. He kissed me back, for a while. He broke away too soon.

"Come on, Im taking you home." He said, picking me up in his arms.

"Put me down!" I gasped as he stood.

"Nope!" He flipped me over his shoulder. He placed one hand on my back to keep me in place and rested the other hand on his hip.

"Oh my god!"

I pounded my fists on his back and protested. "Mitsukuni! Seriously out me down."

We were approaching a group of people.

"Mitsukuni, don't!" I said knowing what was coming next.

He chuckled a little.

He knew I wouldn't be able to resist playing along.

"You've been a very naughty girl, Royal." He said just loud enough for the people to hear.

Damn you Hunny.

"I-I'm sorry, Mitsukuni." I whimpered.

I let myself fall limply over his shoulder.

"You best be, Royal." He said sternly.

"Please don't."

"Sorry Royal, but you were naughty."

"Im sorry I wont do it again."

"Too bad."

"Please Mit-"

"Hmm"

"Master please don't the wax always leaves burns and the rope hurts my wrists."

This caused every single one of those people to look at us surprised. I looked down and suppressed a giggle.

We walked the rest of the way to his car in silence.

Once we got in we bursted with laughter.

"Did you see their faces?" I forced between laughs.

"ROYAL!" Clea screamed once I got out of Hunny's car.

She ran and jumped in to my arms.

"Hey, Clea." I turned so we could wave to Hunny as he drove away.

I turned back around and made my way to the door.

"Whats that on your neck."

Shit! A hickie.

"Oh nothing, I just… ugh… fell. So, what do you want to do tonight?"

"Go fast in your car."

I walked to my car and strapped her in and threw my bag in the back.

"Hey Clea, wanna go to the mall?"

"YES!" She screeched as I sat down.

I slammed my door shut and opened the glove compartment. My hand pulled out a pack of bubble gum.

"Want a piece?" I asked holding it up to Clea.

She nodded, I took a piece out and handed it to her. She crammed it in her mouth as fast as she could. I popped a piece in my mouth and started the car.

"We should see if Hunny will come wiff us." Clea chirped.

"It's with Clea, T H." I corrected. "And why?"

"I like Hunny and you're always in a better mood when he's around." She smiled, like she just won a spelling bee.

I took my phone out of my pocket and dialed his number. I pressed the speaker button. It rang twice.

"Royal?" Hunny answered.

"And Clea." I added.

"Hi Clea."

"Hi!" She screamed.

"Clea, yell one more time and we go home!" I yelled slamming on the breaks.

It's a good thing the road wasn't busy or we could have been in a major accident.

"Hunny wanna go to the mall wiff us?" Clea sang.

"_WITH_." I muttered.

"Sure Clea." He murmured. "I'll meet you there."

"Thanks Mitsukuni." I said.

"I'll meet you there. Love you." He responded.

"Love you too." I said and shut my phone.

"Clea did you eat dinner?" I asked.

"Nope!" She sang shaking her head.

"Great."

If we went to the mall we wouldn't be home in time for dinner. Which ment we would have to eat at the mall.

"That's just great."

When we reached the mall, I helped Clea out of her car seat and she climbed on to my shoulders.

"I'm not helping you stay in place." I warned.

She began kicking her legs that hung over my shoulders. It didn't bother me as much as I thought it would. The rhythm of her legs kind of relaxed me. I noticed Hunny waiting by the entrance. My pace quickened.

When we reached him I immediately took his hand.

"Hello Clea." Hunny said, ruffling her hair.

"Hi!" She yelled.

We walked inside and Clea pointed to the first store she saw.

"There! Lets go there!" She screeched. I looked at the store. The windows were filled with dresses upon dresses.

"Great idea, Clea. Royal needs a dress for the benefit concert." Hunny smiled.

"Oh no," I started. "I may have given in to you and signed up for the dumb thing but I am _not_ wearing a dress!"

"Oh yes you are." He prompted and pushed me towards the store.

The racks were filled will hundreds of dresses.

Short dresses. Long dresses, ruffily dresses, elegant dresses, every kind of dress you could think of. One rack caught my eye.

"Wow." I whispered.

I walked over to the rack and gazed at one of the dresses. It was beautiful. It was pink with beads embroidered on it. I pulled it back to look at the next dress. This one was strapless and black. It hugged tight around the torso and fanned out like a tutu at the bottom.

"Oh. Pretty!" Clea yelled.

"I agree, Clea." Hunny added.

I pulled Clea off my shoulders and set her on the floor.

"I think I'll try it on." I said pulling the dress off the rack.

I walked over to the girl with the keys for the dressing rooms. She gladly opened a door for me and shut the door once I was inside. I slid out of my clothes and pulled the dress on. It looked good. Too good. I could never wear it in public, let alone in front of a huge crowd of people.

It hugged my body perfectly and showed off my legs. I sighed, I would put the dress back and find that looked a little more average on me.

"Did you put it on yet Royal?" Clea called.

"Yes!" I called back.

"Well come on then. Let us see." Hunny said.

"No."

"Why not?" He asked.

"I don't like it." I didn't like being the center of attention. That was one of Violets qualities.

"Royal if you done come out, I'll drag you out." I could tell he was serious.

"Fine." I sighed.

I stepped out of the dressing room. Hunny's mouth dropped and Clea chirped in his arms. She clasped her hands together and screamed, "Pretty!"

Hunny finally shut his mouth and smiled. "No not pretty."

Well that wasn't very nice to say. He could have at least been nice about it and said I think you would look better in that one over there.

"Not pretty at all. Beautiful, no, drop dead gorgeous."

Oh so that's what he ment.

My cheeks turned bright red and my heart started beating double time.

I refused to look at either one of them. My feet turned and I went back to change in to my clothes.


	11. Jealous?

Chapter 11- Jealous?

I was pacing in my room, waiting. It was 10:00 p.m. and I wasn't the slightest bit tired. Clea had fallen asleep in the car on the way home and was now in her bed.

After hanging the new dress in my closet I took a shower and threw on a pink t-shirt and matching panties.

Finally there was a tap on my only window. I look towards the window. It opened and a figure slid threw and landed perfectly on my floor.

"Mitsukuni!" I cheered and jumped into his arms.

"Hi there." He chuckled.

I had my arms around his neck and his arms were around my waist, lifting me off the ground. He swung me back in forth. A giggle escaped my lips. I nuzzled my nose in to his collar- bone and it was than I realized he was shirtless.

"Don't get me wrong, I mean I love seeing you have naked and all but, wear is your shirt?" I asked raising one eyebrow.

"You like?" He asked.

"Very much."

"It's raining and my car won't start. My shirts out side the window." He nodded towards the still open window.

He was right. The rain was coming down hard. A few drops fell in threw the window and on me floor.

I went over to the window and stood on my tippy-toes to grab Hunny's shirt, than shut the window.

The light blue shirt was sapping wet. I held it far away from my body and took it to my bathroom. After dropping it in the sink I walked back out to Hunny. He was lying on my bed with his hands behind his head.

"So what's wrong with you car?" I asked.

"I dunno, I thought it might be the battery but it wouldn't start after charging for a while and than I had Kyoya help me hot jump start it and that didn't work either."

"Hmm, can I take a look at it?" I asked.

"Now?"

"Yeah."

"At 10:05 at night?" He seemed amused.

"Yes!" I said being completely serious.

"Okay." He sighed, surrendering.

I slid black jeans on and pulled on a black cover up. I knew there was an umbrella in my closet. After grabbing that, Hunny climbed out of my window and pulled me behind him. I opened the umbrella and took his hand. We began walking to the road.

"How long did it take you to walk to my house?" I asked.

"A half hour."

The rain was coming down hard. It pounded on the umbrella and slid off the sides. The umbrella was large enough to cover Hunny and I, but we were squished together. I was perfectly okay with that though.

"You're going to catch a cold, your hair is still wet." Hunny murmured pressing his lips to my head.

"Oh well."

He chuckled.

I yawned.

"You know we could wait until tomorrow. We could go back get some sleep and work on the car all day tomorrow. Tomorrow is Saturday." He offered.

"Fine than, sense its Friday, I'll spend the night at your house." I smiled.

He chuckled again.

By the time we had reached his house my legs were too tired to walk up the drive way. Hunny had helped me onto his back and walked up the rest of the way.

"No." I said when he began walking to the front doors. "I wanna see your car."

"Okay…" He turned and took me to his garage.

I slid off his back and walked over to the car. He opened the door for me and I stepped in.

"Keys?" I asked.

He handed me the key.

I put it in the ignition and turned it. It started.

"Hmm, works fine for me." I said and laid my head on the steering wheel.

"Damn! Whats wrong with me? Why couldn't I do that?"

"Don't feel bad, same thing happened to Aimee." I said, climbing out.

I shut the door and handed him the keys.

"Jealous?" I questioned, giggling.

"Damn right I am." He smirked and pulled me into his arms.

"Hmm."

I nuzzled in to his chest.

When I awoke, I was startled to see I was in Mitskuni's room. I soon remembered last night. The white walls and dark hard wood floor of Hunny's room, was strongly calming. I forced myself to sit up and looked around the room, I felt a fluffy white down confider around my body.

My legs were bare and my pink t-shirt was lying at the foot of the bed. Wasn't I wearing jeans too, when I came over here? I looked down, I was in my panties and matching bra.

"Hmm…"

Hunny's radio was on, just barley audible. The flat screen television was on and playing some old movie. It was on mute.

I heard Mitsukuni groan and roll over. He wrapped one leg firmly around mine. His legs were bare too.

"What exactly did you do to me last night?" I asked.

He chuckled and I felt his arm wined around my stomach. I was pulled down next to him.

"Naughty things." He smirked, answering my question.

"Oh really?" I said slowly.

"Hmm… no I just took your clothes off so you could sleep. They looked awfully uncomfortable, that's all." I could tell he was serious.

"Well if that's all." I sighed and lied my head against his bare chest. He was only in his boxers.

There was a light tap on the door and I looked towards it.

"Yes?" Hunny called.

Someone entered. I could soon tell it was a maid.

"Good morning, sir." She said.

Her auburn hair was pulled back neatly in a bun and was whereing a pair of jeans and t-shirt that were horribly out of style. She looked to be about forty.

"Oh! I didn't realize-" She began.

"It's not like that, Gurty." He informed her.

"Oh yes well, your parents left a half hour ago and will be back tomorrow. They had a business trip. I was just going to take your sheets to was them."

"Right."

He bounded out of bed and pulled me with him. I gathered my t-shirt and my jeans that were on the floor. I followed Hunny out the door and down stairs. After dropping my clothes at the entrance of the kitchen I skipped to Hunnys side and glomped him.

"Okay Ow." He cringed beneath me.

"Sorry." I pouted and planted a kiss on the hallo of his neck.

He flipped us over.

I gasped. The next thing I knew was my lips were moving with his. I wrapped my legs around his waist and twisted my fingers in his hair. He gripped my waist and stood up effortlessly. All that fighting made him very strong.

He walked over to the table and lied me on top of it. I heard someone walking down the stairs.

"I'll be back tomorrow morning." That was Gurty's voice.

"Okay." He said against my lips.

He soon pulled away.

"Hungry?"

After eating we went to the living room and watched television. Hunny was sitting on the couch and me was lying in his lap.

He was playing with my hair. Did I mention I still hadn't put any clothes on. Hunny ran his fingers threw my hair and twirled it around.

"Having fun?" I asked.

"Mhm. Very."

Eventually Hunny dropped me off at my home and promised to be back tonight. I had slept well last night and was looking for a way to burn off energy. I was going to clean the house but Minka already did.

I did something stupid and went to Brenden's room.

I hesitated at the door but finally put my hand on the doorknob and opened it. The plushy white carpet was soft on my feet. I looked around his room. His bed was all messy, like he always left it and his dresser had thousands of objects piled on top of it. His room never had a closet. I walked over to his bed and sat down.

My heart sank. On his bed-side-table sat a picture of him and I. His arms were around my shoulders and we were smiling like we were the happiest kids in the world. The photo was a close up from our shoulders up.

I lifted the picture of up and held it up.

I remembered that day.

We had been out to dinner for his seventeenth birthday. We had been joking around and having loads of fun. I had gotten him a silver digital camera. The first picture he took was of us.

I got up with the picture and left the room.


	12. Sleepover

Chapter 12- Sleepover

Tomorrow is the concert and Im as jittery as ever. I am starting to dought myself. I don't think I'll be able to sing in front of all these people. The auditorium is completely sold out.

"Get up Royal." Hunny murmured shaking my shoulder.

I opened my eyes and rolled away.

"No." I growled, shutting my eyes.

"Royal, we have school today now get up." He was getting impatient.

"I said no."

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?" He asked rhetorically, getting up from my bed.

"You like it." I said surrendering and opening my eyes. The first thing I saw was the picture of Brenden and I on my nightstand.

I sat up and stretched.

"I'll see you at school." Hunny said and kissed me before climbing out the window and running off.

I forced myself to stand up and walk to my closet. The black dress seemed to be staring me down. I quickly averted my gaze and slipped in to a pair of faded skinny jeans and a blue v-neck t-shirt.

"Royal there's a girl here to see you!" Minka called.

"Royal!" Violet bounded down the stairs to me room and into me.

My body fell to the ground along with hers.

"Oh sorry! I didn't mean to. Im just so excited for tomorrow night!" She jumped up and held out a hand for me.

I took it and hopped up.

Violets hair was in a braid hanging down to her waist, her bangs were scruffy and bouncing just above her eyes. She had on a ruffily white skirt and matching v-neck.

"So what are you wearing tomorrow night?" She chirped.

"Look in my closet it's the dress hanging closest to the door." I said and watched her walk to the closet.

"It's so pretty!" She gasped.

I walked into the bathroom and ran a brush threw my hair. After brushing my teeth we walked upstairs and got in Violet's white stretch hummer.

Once we got to school Violet leapt from the car and ran to Kauro. I got out and walked to where I knew Hunny would be, by the fountain. But when I looked up, he wasn't there. Mori was.

"Hey, Mori. Where's Hunny?" I greeted him.

All he did was smirk.

I felt something grab me around my waist and yank me back. I yelped. The next thing I knew, I was being swung around.

I looked back and realized it was Hunny. I joined Hunny's laughter. He set me down and swung his arm around my waist.

"So, I see you finally decided to get up and get ready this morning." He smiled.

I rolled my eyes and we began walking into the school.

I was used to the girls staring at me now. It was because they were jealous of me. I had Mitsukuni and they didn't. They envied me. It was kind of amusing.

"Good morning Royal! Hunny!" Kimmy cheered. ( yeah I haven't had Kimmy in the story in a while. For those of you who don't remember, she's Mori's girlfriend.)

"Hey Kimmy!" I waved and she ran off to find someone else to greet.

At lunch people were crowed over our lunch table. And it would only be worse tomorrow.

"Are you guys going to be in the show tomorrow?" A girl in my class, Clair, chirped.

"I am!" Violet yelped and raised her hand. "And Kauro too!"

The girls smiled when they head that Kauro would be in the show. I could almost feel the wave of jealousy crash over Violet. I saw her jaw clench and her hands form into tiny fists.

She looked up and that was all it took for the girls smiling faces to drop.

"I am." I said.

"Me too!" Kimmy added.

The girls dispatched after Violet started to stare each and every one of them down.

Kauro noticed.

"No need to be jealous, love." He reminded her.

"Sorry." She said and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I have to pee! I have to pee! I have to pee!" I sang once I burst threw the doors to my home and ran to the restroom.

"All better." I sighed exiting the bathroom.

"Minka?" I called. "Minka where are you? Mitsukuni had to go home so, it's just me! Minka? Hello?" I leaned around the corner in her room.

She wasn't there.

I walked out to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. I took out a bottle of orange soda and fished around in the silver where drawer for a bottle opener. I found one and opened the bottle.

My eyes spotted a piece of paper on the dining room table. I grabbed it and read aloud, "Royal, I went to the store with Clea. We'll be back around seven."

My arm lowered and I dropped the paper on the table.

"Great, now Im bored!" I threw my head back and screamed.

My phone vibrated in my pocket. I took it out and the caller ID informed me it was Violet.

"Perfect." I smiled. "Hey Violet, you wanna come over Im _really_ bored."

"Yeah sure that'd be great!"

"You wanna sleep over?"

"Sure! Aimee isn't going to be home anyways. I'll be there in twenty." And with that she hung up.

"Uhh…Okay than."

Violet arrived in exactly twenty minutes, with a pink duffel bag.

"Hi Royal." She said hugging me.

"Hey Violet. Where's Aimee. Oh she's going in to town for a new dress, for tomorrow. She a stage manager so, she should also look her best. And than later tonight, she'll be at Hikaru's." She smiled and I led her to my room.

"What about Kauro?" I added. She was always with her sister or her boyfriend it felt like.

"Tamiki is in town and he wanted to visit him." She dropped her bag and flopped down on my bed. "So, what do you wanna do?"

I shrugged. "Lets go upstairs." I said.

"Oh good idea I have new music to work on." She said unzipping her bag and taking a pink folder out.

"Gosh how many songs are you singing tomorrow?" I raised one eyebrow.

"Oh, just the four I sung last time I was here but plus one, Im writing music now and my piano won't be back until tomorrow. I wanna see how it sounds."

"Cool." I said, impressed.

She took out the Ipod docking station she brought before and her Ipod.

"I also have another song, for you to try." She stood up and smiled.

"What?!" I yelled.

I was barley going to be able to sing the first song.

"Yeah, its, Reflection. You know, from the movie Mulan." She grabbed my hand and dragged me up stairs.

"Violet, I can't sing two songs. I'll barley be able to sing one." I protested as she opened the door and bounded to the piano. She set the supplies down and then sat on the seat.

"Violet your lucky I'm singing one an-" I was cut off.

"Oh come on, Royal, the song I super easy and you have a great voice." She said rolling her eyes.

I sighed.

"Fine!" I hissed.

She plugged in her Ipod and took out a sheet of paper.

"Come on than." She patted the seat space next to her.

I stomped my feet over to her and plopped down. My eyes wandered over to the sheet of music. It really didn't look that hard.

"Well go one than, start!" I urged.

She pressed play on her Ipod and began playing the piano.

I sighed.

"Look at me, I will never pass for a perfect bride or a perfect daughter. Can it be Im not ment to play this part, now I see that if I were truly not to be myself, I would break my family's heart. Who is that girl I see, staring straight back at me, why is my reflection some one I don't know. Somehow I cannot hide who I am though I've tried when will my reflection show who I am in side. When will me reflection show who I am inside." That really was easy, and short too.

"See? You did great, now all you have to do is memorize the words."

"Great." I muttered.

"Royal?" I felt Violet roll over.

"Yeah?" I rolled over so I was facing her.

"You over the deaths in your family, right?" She asked.

It took me by surprise.

"Mhm."

"Did you know my mom is dead too?"

"No."

"She died when Aimee and I were little. My dad then basically abandoned us. When we were almost killed he finally came to his senses and started staying home more."

I never knew that about her.

"I thought about killing myself once or twice but, I could never leave Aimee." You could see the hurt in her eyes. "And Im not looking for you pity, I know you have it worse. I just want you to know, your not the only one out there that has lost your parents."

Yeah but you got one of yours back I thought.


	13. Reflection

Chapter 13- Reflection

I slipped on my black stilettos with shaking hands.

Tonight was the night of the benefit concert. I wasn't looking forward to it. I was scared.

"You seriously need to calm down." Hunny murmured in my ear.

"Shut up." I muttered.

I stood up and smoothed out my dress. I was about an inch taller than Hunny in these shoes.

"How do I look?"

"Amazing." Hunny commented, getting off of my bed.

We began walking up stairs and out my room. Hunny followed. He was whereing a white dress shirt and black dress pants.

We walked out the front doors and to the black limo with Bret waiting in the front seat. Hunny opened the door and held it open for me. I slid in and then he did.

I twirled my thumbs nervously the whole ride there. The closer we got to the school, the more nervous I got. My breath came in shaky breaths.

"Good luck, Miss. Gage." Bert said as he stopped the limo.

"Why are you so jittery?" Hunny asked.

"Im nervous." I growled getting out of the limo.

My heels clicked on the ground as I walked up to the school. The rhythm of them had a strange calming sensation. The night air was chilling and made me shiver. Hunny wound his arm around my waist and nuzzled my neck.

There are hundreds of people here.

Hunny are I were going to get seats and after Kimmy performed we were to go back stage. I didn't know why Hunny was though.

We pushed past people in the halls and to the auditorium. People were in everyone's way. I wanted to hit everyone in my path.

We sat in the back row closest to the doors.

People apon people, filed in to the huge auditorium.

"Don't they ever stop?" I muttered.

"Well it is sold out, Im guessing the whole town will be here." He said, looking around.

"Well, that's just great." I groaned, sinking in to my seat.

"Don't worry! You'll do just fine." Hunny tried to reassure me.

It wasn't working.

More people.

Most of the auditorium was filled up now. I grabbed Hunny's wrist and pulled his sleeve up to reveal his watch. It was 6:55. That ment the concert started in five minutes.

I bounced my leg up and down and rubbed my hands to gather. My breathing was still shaky too.

Hunny hugged me around the shoulders and began humming in my ear. This relaxed me. I stopped rubbing my hands and bouncing my leg.

I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

When I opened them the lights were dimming and someone walked out on stage. A single spot light lighted the stage. I recognized the person as the dean of students.

"Good evening every one and welcome to Oraun Academy. Firstly we would like to that you for coming and donating money. The people and Haiti ill greatly appreciate this. And with that lets get started. Firstly we have Violet And Kaoru doing a duet. Anything you can do (I can do better) with their on little twist on it." She smiled at the audience and left the stage.

The spot light that was above her went out completely. We were surrounded in darkness. Than a light hit Violet, who was sitting on a white grand piano.

She was in a pretty red strapless dress that hung well past her knees.

"Anything you can do I can do better!" Her voice rang.

"Ha!" Kaoru spat back as a new spot light lit him. He was sitting at the piano.

"I can do anything better that you!" Violet's voice was like honey.

The song was done amazingly well. When Violet's long note came I was stunned when she held it longer that she did while practicing.

When the song was over the audience roared with applause.

The dean came back out.

"Next up we have Yumi, singing, Where there was me and you from High school musical." I hated that movie.

I stuck out my tong and made a gagging noise much louder that I had planned.

Hunny clamped a hand over my mouth and a few people in the three rows in front of us turned their heads.

I started giggling under his hand and my cheeks turned red. Hunny kept his hand there when the song started. My tong snaked out of my mouth and slept across his palm.

He still didn't move his hand.

I started whipping my head around until he let go. I smiled in triumph.

There was another duet after Yumi, than a few more people. Finally Kimmy pranced out on stage and began singing Cool Rider from the 2nd Grease movie.

She was clearly enjoying herself.

While she wasn't the best at singing she put on a good show. Her purple dress hung just past her thighs.

"Come on." Hunny said, tugging my arm.

I sighed and stood up. We walked out of the auditorium as another girl walked out on stage.

The light hurt my eyes in the hallway.

We walked in the next door and down a dark hallway and than we were backstage. Girls were gossiping and some people were working the lights above us and others were rushing around trying to get people ready. Aimee was one of them.

"M-Mitsukuni…" I mumbled.

"Royal are you okay?" He said feeling my forehead.

My stomach turned the room spun.

"Garbage!" I yelled looking around frantically.

I found on by the wall behind me. I ran over to it and heaved in to it. Hunny rushed behind me and tried to hold my hair back.

Once I was done tossing my cookies a stage manager handed me a water bottle. I opened it quickly and drank all of it.

I strangely felt a lot better.

"Are you okay?" Hunny asked cradling my face.

"Yeah, I'm good. Don't worry." I assured him.

He raised one eyebrow.

"Seriously, I'm fine." I said.

"Okay…"

Aimee walked up to us. She had a head set on.

"Royal, you're up next. Your singing, Part of you world first that Reflection." She smiled at me. "Good luck."

"Thanks." I returned the smile.

The guy before me walked off stage. I turned and planted a kiss on Hunny's lips and took a deep breath. I heard the dean introduce me.

I walked out on the stage with my head held high. I walked to the middle of the stage and took the microphone off the stand.

I sighed and look over at the piano, Aimee had assured me someone would be playing. I was surprised to see it was Hunny sitting at the piano. I didn't even know he played. He looked at me and mouthed, "Ready?"

I nodded.

He fingers began to glide over the keys effortlessly. I had to admit, I was impressed.

I held to microphone up and sang.

"Look at this stuff isn't it neat? Wouldn't you think my collections complete?"

I tried to look into the audience, strangely all my nervousness, vanished. I recognized Mori and Hikaru and Madison to. Madison's hair was pretty, all pinned up on the top of her head, she was in a simple white dress.

Mori was in a gray button-up shirt that was slightly unbuttoned. Hikaru was in the same clothing that Kauro had been in.

"I wanna be where the people are. I wanna see, see em laughing, dancing."

It was than I realized there was actual music in the background. Not just the piano, but violin. I figured violet might had hooked up her Ipod to the sound system.

"Up where they stay al day in the sun..." I held the longest note and smiled. "Out of the sea. Wish I could be part of your would."

The audience clapped and I looked towards Hunny, he had a big grin plaster across his face. Once the audience's noise calmed down I looked back to Hunny. He held up one finger and mouthed, "Hold on."

He moved over to the end of the chair and I watched as Kauro walked out and sat next to him. I smiled as Violet too came out with a violin in her hands.

They must not be using the Ipod for this song.

Violet put the violin under her chin and nodded towards Hunny. Hunny nodded to me and than began playing once more.

"Look at me, I will never pass for a perfect bride, or a perfect daughter." I realized than I would never be anyone daughter again.

My parents were dead along with my brother.

I let the tear in my eye fall down my cheek.

"Now I see, that if I were truly to be myself I would break my family's heart, who is that girl I see, staring straight back at me. Why is my reflection someone I don't know? Somehow I can not hide who I am though I've tried."

I thought about it, I mean really thought about it and realized, if I were to let myself cry all the time that I sometime feel like doing my family, wherever they are would be sad for me. They wouldn't want me like that. And even if I try to hide my feelings of sorrow, sometimes I slip and cry my eyes out, missing my family.

"When will my reflection show who I am inside?! When will my reflection show who I am inside…" My voice rang.

Violet lowered her violin and the boys got up from the piano. Violet quickly went to Kauro's side and they bowed their heads and exited the stage. Hunny walked over to me and took my hand.

We bowed as the audience roared. I felt the remains off hot tears down my face. I guess I let a few more slip that I had thought. I smiled and walked off stage with the person that mattered most to me.

**Hi guys! How is it? I hope you review! There is only one more chapter after this, I really want to start another one. **


	14. Ice Cream Kisses

**WARNING: This chapter contains information not suitable for all children.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own OHHC or any of the songs I have used, however I do own all of the girl characters. **

Chapter 14- Ice cream Kisses

Violet closed the show with the song Shawdoland. She got a standing ovation.

After the show we all piled in to Violet and Aimee's stretch hummer and went to the closest ice cream shop we could find. The hummer pulled in to a pink painted ice cream shop.

Violet, Aimee, Mori, Hikaru, Kauro, Kimmy, Madison, Mitsukuni and I sprang from the hummer and ran inside. We caused a lot of people to stare. We were in dress clothes and being rather loud.

We were seated in one of those half circle booth things.

"I'll have a small chocolate." I ordered when it was my turn.

"Okay guys, I'll have them out here in a few minutes." The waitress walked back behind the counter and in to the back room.

We were acting so wild that we tipped over napkin dispenser and broke it.

"Real good, Kimmy!" I giggled.

"That was all you!" She protested.

"Are you blind?!"

"Okay I have to ask," The waitress said when she came back and handed us our ice cream. "Are you guys on drugs or buy any chance drunk?"

"I haven't been drunk in almost a month." I giggled rather loudly, leaning over towards her direction.

She made a disgusted look and walked away.

"Eat me!" Madison yelled after her.

"Madison!" Violet and Aimee exclaimed.

I licked at my ice cream. At one point it started to melt and it dripped on Hunny's hand.

"Opps." I muttered.

He put a finger in his ice cream and toughed it to my nose.

"This means war!" I yelled.

We shoved our ice cream at each other's faces at the same time. His hit my neck, mine hit his forehead.

I noticed our friends around us and began having a bit of a food fight. All of our nice clothes got spotted and stained.

"Im gonna have to ask you all to leave." The waitress said.

We got up and walked to the door without paying and still yelling.

I popped my head back in the door. "Bye-bye!"

Hunny pulled me out.

"Must you, Royal?"

The hummer pulled up in front of my home and Hunny and I got out.

I pulled Hunny by the hand, threw the door.

"Royal, What happened to you dress?!" Minka exclaimed.

"Ah…" I looked down.

"And Hunny, your shirt!" She continued.

"Ice cream fight." He said simply with a smile.

We walked down to my room.

Hunny plopped down on my bed and looked at me as I stood in front of him, looking down at my dress.

"I'm going to have to take this to the dry cleaners if I plan on keeping it." I sighed, putting a finger to the ice cream and licking it off my finger.

Melted ice cream was dripping from my neck, down my cleavage and even to my stomach.

I slipped out of my dress and kicked it across the floor.

"Ew." I muttered.

"Whats wrong?" Hunny asked.

"Look at my bra," I said pointing to the middle of it. "Its soaked in ice cream." I sighed.

I poked it with my finger and drops of ice crème slid down my belly. I winced, it was still cold.

"I could fix that." He said, seductively.

I raised one eye-brow.

He walked over and got on his knees. He gripped my waist with his hands and my breath caught. He stuck his tong out and licked the ice crème off my tummy. His tong traveled up and across my chest as he got to his feet.

I could feel my face flushing a bright tomato red. His tong traveled across my neck and than he looked at me.

"Hmm… your blush doesn't stop at you face." He murmured. "It stops here." He trailed a finger along my breasts, making me shiver.

My chest was hot. The room seemed hazy and I felt a little dizzy. Hunny and I had always joked around about this sort of thing but never done anything. I felt my legs start to wobble.

"Royal?" Hunny said quietly concerned.

I felt my neck lean back. By this time all I could see was a black mist, covering my eyes.

He looked at my body up and down. While I was in my bra and panties, I felt completely naked.

My body swayed back once and than fell forward.

"Royal!" Hunny sounded alarmed this time as he caught me.

He gripped at my shoulders and tried to stand me up but, every time he tried to stand me up my feet rolled out from under me. "Royal are you all right?"

I blinked a few times and straightened my neck up.

"Yeah, um, I think so, I just can't stand." I mumbled and let my body fall against his.

He wrapped his arms around me.

"Jeez I try something with you just one time and you faint." He chuckled laying me down on my bed.

My hands gripped the collar of his shirt and I closed my eyes.

"Mitsukuni." I murmured in a hushed tone.

"Royal." He straddled my waist and leaned down to kiss me.

Our lips crashed together and I gripped harder at his collar. I parted my lips and felt his tong glide over my lower lip. Without thinking I began to unbutton his shirt.

"Royal…" Hunny moaned.

"Hmm…"

I continued to unbutton his shirt and he took it off followed by his undershirt. I ran my hands down his chest plates and abs. I felt his body quiver and I smirked.

He hungrily brought his lips back to mine that were already parted. My hands glided down his chest once more and too his pants, which I unbuttoned. I didn't notice he had slipped out of them and was now in his boxers. His lips hadn't left mine.

"You sure?" He whispered.

I already knew what he was referring to.

"Mhm." I nodded.

Once more his lips crushed mine as his hands slid around my body. His fingers struggled to unclip my bra but were eventually, successful. His hands than groped down to my panties and I wiggled around so he could get them off. I threw my bra off my bed and held Hunny close to me.

The rest of the night was a blurry, pleasurable haze.

When I woke up it took me a minute to process what had happened last night. The slight memories of the benefit concert, the ice cream shop and what Hunny and I did last night. I felt my cheeks … and chest turn hot.

When I woke up I took me a moment to remember what happened last night. It came flooding back all at once, the benefit concert, the ice cream shop, Hunny licking ice cream off my body and that lead too… other things. I felt my cheeks… and chest turn bright red. I smiled smugly while my eyes were still shut. Something moved beneath me. I gasped and opened my eyes.

I was laying across a sleeping Hunny. Both of us were naked I might add. I felt a hand on my back move slightly. My cheeks turned redder than ever.

I looked at Hunny. For the first time I noticed how innocent he looked sleeping. He wasn't so innocent last night. He looked like the Hunny from the Host club Violet and Aimee had told me about. They had told me he played the Boy-Lolita type. Him sleeping made him look like a little kid. His hair was messy and I felt him breath evenly beneath me.

I felt a small twinge of jealousy when I thought about him and all those girls in the host club. I shook my head, erasing the thought. I glanced at my alarm clock, it was 9:00 a.m.

I sighed and tried to sit up as quietly as possible.

The hand on my back forced my back down.

"No." Hunny growled.

"Why not?" I said relaxing my muscles.

"I said so." He said.

I looked at his face. His big brown eyes were staring at me. I blushed again.

"I can feel the heat from you blush on your chest." Hunny chuckled.

"I'm glad you fide me amusing." I rolled my eyes.

"I do."

"Great." I muttered.

He laughed and put both hands around my waist and shifted my body so my face was just above his.

"Well, good morning sunshine." He said with a smile.

He no longer looked like an innocent little kid.

"Hi there." I murmured and closed the distance between our lips.

He pulled away all too soon.

"I love you." He murmured.

"I love you more." I challenged.

"Ha! You wish."

"I think you've got it backwards." Before He could protest again, I kissed him with more force.

I finally knew that even though I no longer had a family or would ever be someone's daughter, I had Hunny and he was all I needed.


End file.
